


For Life

by xladysaya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, i don't make the rules, not really a fix it fic but kinda bc uhhh sheith is married and allura is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Veronica knows it's stupid to obsess over something as dumb as an anniversary, but her heart just can't let go of the idea.





	For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/gifts).



> HAPPY (EARLY) BIRTHDAY JU! I know this isn't sheith but I really can't write anything voltron related without gifting it to you, because let's be real you're half the reason I stayed obsessed with it ffff. Next year I'll give you something better I promise ; ;
> 
> ilu so much and wish you nothing but happiness on your special day! 
> 
> Thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

Veronica is only 205% sure the MFEs have a bet on when she and Acxa will hook-up.

It's not hard to notice Griffin's lingering looks whenever the two women are in a spitting distance of each other, nor is it easy to miss the twinkling mischief in Rizavi's eyes which is normally reserved for field missions.

Or beating Griffin to the cafeteria, whichever.

Even Kinkade seems in on it, and Veronica wonders if he's caught them on video. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise Veronica in the slightest to walk in on the three of them analyzing clip after clip in the darkness of a dorm room.

While the image is both hilarious and wildly inappropriate, Veronica just...doesn't care.

She has bigger problems. Or just one.

A big, tall problem, one that's currently pulling her heart in every direction. It should be unfair to be so beautiful, Veronica thinks as she watches Acxa meander awkwardly across the room. Truly, it makes Veronica giggle every time. It's as if Acxa forgets how to walk when she first steps foot back onto Earth. She can tell the alien is overwhelmed; Veronica doubts that'll ever change, no matter how many times Acxa comes back to this healing little planet of hers.

Acxa's skin is blue like the night sky, and her hair's grown out again. It makes something warm rush through Veronica; she's the one who'd said Acxa would look good in braids.

The alien must've taken her advice, not because she really cares about looks though. Acxa never cares about those things beyond looking menacing to the enemy, but she did it for Veronica. Such a small, almost unnoticeable gesture, and Veronica wants to leave her current paperwork behind and jump into Acxa's arms.

She obviously needs help anyways, that braid is messy; Acxa's midnight locks spill out of the half-assed tie jobs, framing her face while the braid trails down to her mid-back.

Veronica wants to run her hands through it forever. She  _wants_  to do a lot.

And she's allowed to. She  _will_.

Slowly, a sharp smirk worms its way onto her face, the kind Lance always referred to as 'trouble at its finest.'

He's right.

Because what the MFEs don't know, and what few people know, is she and Acxa have already 'hooked-up.' At the thought, a thrill runs down her spine.

They've hooked up several times, in fact, enough for her to still have vivid memories, even if at first she thought of those meetups as nothing but flings. Acxa never stayed long, after all.

But then those hook-ups turned into long conversations over dinner, over midnight snacks, after training, until they began to talk for hours upon hours without an excuse.

How did that happen?

It wasn't easy to see at first, but the signs came often, strong. Like with Veronica staring up at the sky and waiting for her return, feeling her heart tug towards the stars in a different way than they used to.

The very few times Veronica had gotten a transmission through to Acxa, unable to wait for the anticipated next visit, she'd stayed up all night waiting for a response. It became a routine. She'd be too worried, but fond, imagining Acxa among the stars, helping the universe.

They both were, and for a long time, that was enough to connect them.

Yet, Veronica knew something was different when she began to grow selfish. It's never been a part of her personality, but she craved and yearned more than she ever had, even over old high school crushes and boy bands.

She stopped dating casually, stopped daydreaming about faceless lovers. It came all at once; she looked at a picture, grainy and blurry, but of Acxa nonetheless. An 'update' from the Blades sent to Pidge without much thought.

Acxa's smiling face meant everything to her though, so different from the awkward, brooding expressions from her past.

And before she knew it, her feelings were returned, or maybe they'd always been there. It makes Veronica laugh now; for the longest time, she thought maybe they both had eyes for Keith.

She'd been so blind.

Veronica is so insightful and observant about so many things, but even she missed the critical, gradual moments when Acxa's gaze started finding  _her_  in every room. Not Keith, not the other Blades, but her.

Veronica's life flipped. No more hook-ups or fawning over the men and women around her, and no, not just because the original object of her affection married Shiro. Honestly, as commanding as he is, Keith pales in comparison to Acxa in Veronica's eyes now.

Acxa's affections, slow and unsure and unfamiliar with Earth's ways, were all she needed.

And Veronica did nothing to stop it. She embraced it,  _loved_  it, and now hopes she'll stay the sole focus of those piercing eyes.

Acxa will surely stay the focus of hers.

_Love_. That's love, she knows now.

Veronica never thought it would happen like this, with an alien no less, but now there's simply no going back for her.

Which brings her to the issue. Veronica bites her lip as her insides churn, a mix of nerves and excitement as Acxa shoots her a pleading look across the room.

She feels the same.

Acxa has barely been here a few days with Keith in tow, but both of them are too swarmed by a mix of meetings and downtime and  _training_ to do anything fun.

Not tonight though. Tonight, Veronica has to think of  _something_.

It's their anniversary.

A-N-N-I-V-E-R-S-A-R-Y.

It  sounds lame, slowing it down in her head. Would Acxa even care about something like that? Veronica feels like she's the type to just cherish the fact they're together when they can be, no special day needed.

Veronica agrees and yet...

She's still a basic Earth girl in some ways. She likes the idea of an anniversary, not just for memories or even organization's sake, but...

It makes her nerves tingle, thinking she and Acxa have already been together a year with no signs of it ending. It's like a reminder of how lucky they both are to have found each other.

It's also an excuse to eat expensive cake.

But the previous point is priority. Problem is, it's hard to celebrate an anniversary when one party isn't even aware of it. Acxa has far more important Blade matters to remember when she's gone, she's not counting the days, keeping track of Earth's calendar to see how long she's been dating Veronica.

Still, Veronica wants to do  _something_. Acxa is actually easily persuaded when it comes to her, bedroom or not, and Veronica has no doubt the alien will concede to her request no matter how odd.

Veronica just has to think of a venue, but before she can even begin another round of endless brainstorming, Acxa manages to escape the clutches of Ezor and Zethrid long enough to come her way.

The other couple shoot each other knowing looks, and Veronica tries not to blush.

At least not everyone is as dense as the MFEs.

Acxa's face notably brightens when she gets to see Veronica clearly, without anyone questioning and blocking her way. It's like tunnel vision, a mutual effect they now have on each other. Acxa simply looks too caring and too confident all at once, a classic softie with bad-girl wrapping paper.

Veronica is  _very_  proud of herself for buying Acxa that leather jacket the last time she was here.

Acxa sidesteps a few engineers, her steps long and taking her farther than Veronica could ever hope to travel in only a few seconds. An amazon, but far mightier. Maybe buffer too.

Veronica holds her breath those last few steps, until Acxa is right in front of her, Funny, the alien once called herself an outcast, not used to fitting in. Now, no one even bats an eye at her presence, nor does she seem to mind anyone else's.

Veronica always knew there was more to her, and now she's grown greedy, coveting every little thing about Acxa.

Proud is one thing Veronica feels, among so many others.

If only she could translate that into something comprehensible.

"Hi," she breathes instead, too rushed and eager, and her blushing smile is no good addition. It's just...having Acxa so close is no small ordeal. She doesn't necessarily tower over Veronica, but she  _commands_  the space around her, taking it up. Veronica has to look up into her eyes, and try not to lose herself.

Acxa seems more than happy to lose herself in Veronica's blues though. Acxa never gets lost in  _anything_ , so Veronica feels it’s her duty to preen.

Her girlfriend smiles back, more certain, but keeps her address polite. "Hello," she says, as if it's the first time, and Veronica yearns to make fun of her later. "I was hoping I could talk to you..."

Veronica can't help but giggle; maybe the teasing really can't be put on hold. "We are talking."

She keeps her voice bubbly, her smirk sharp, but Acxa stays one step behind her, endlessly endearing.

It's hilarious in too many ways, seeing Acxa's stern face pinch with confusion. Her gaze darts to the side, questioning her own phrasing, and Veronica only feels a little bad when her girlfriend stutters. "N-No, I meant I wanted to talk to you about something in particular. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear--"

"Acxa." The name feels so good on her lips. She can't wait to say it over and over, abuse it until Acxa catches on and seizes her lips to make her stop. The singular address stops Axca in her tracks, hanging on Veronica's every word.

It's bad for her; before she knows it, she'll become a spoiled brat.

"Yes?" Acxa replies, and Veronica's smile turns sickeningly sweet.  _I love you_.

"I know what you meant," she whispers back, as if it's a secret just between them, and Axca blinks. Once, twice, before she gets it.

It's rare to see Acxa pout so openly, but so cute everytime.

Her girlfriend huffs, her long bangs blowing in front of her beautifully. "Oh, I get it now." Then, ever so slowly, and perhaps too much like Veronica for her to not take responsibility for, Acxa smirks. "I'll never be used to that tongue of yours."

Veronica's body reacts before her mind, her face flushing enough to make her feel too constrained in her uniform. She swallows, trying not to remember the memories associated with those words. There's a lot of them to push away.

Veronica tries her best to glare, but she's more amazed than anything. "Was that an..oh my gosh! You made a--"

Then, there's lips against hers, and all she sees is violet and yellow mixing before she closes her eyes. It's so intoxicating, getting swept up in Acxa's gravitational pull. The other has never cared much for Earth's feelings on PDA, no matter how reserved she is herself. When she gets impulsive like this, Veronica can't help but thank every stroke of luck. She melts in her girlfriend's arms, her own wrapping around her neck.

She barely notices when she lifted off the ground, for only a second. Screw anyone looking, this is worth it.

Somewhere, she thinks she hears Griffin trip over something steel-coated and painful, but she pays it no mind.

Acxa tastes like the gum Veronica gives her in care packages before every leave of absence, her natural scent something Veronica can't even describe. It's otherworldly.

But as quickly as the kiss starts, it ends.

Acxa sets Veronica down gently before she's pulling away in a haste, her stern expression only somewhat marred by the darker, bluish tint to her cheeks. Veronica's blood rushes all over again.

"I'm sorry, you just...I wanted to," Acxa says, clearing her throat. As bashful as she's attempting to seem, the mischievous look is still there, proud of herself. Veronica wants to tackle her to the floor.

Instead, she busies herself with tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It would be too cliche to touch her lips, still tingling. "Trust me, you never have to apologize for  _that_."

And with that simple permission, Acxa shines even brighter.

Then, at the sound of various directions flying through the intercoms at a mile a minute, Veronica is reminded of where they are. As much as she loves her job, she wishes they had more time alone right then, on such an important day...

Of course, no one knows that but her. She tries not to look disappointed as she brings her attention back to where it has to be. As much as she hates it, their time is limited, and her problem is small in the grand scheme of things. "What did you want to talk about?"

Acxa's far from forgetful, but Veronica swears she sees loss come over her face for a second. It's oddly satisfying, knowing she's not the only one affected by the other's presence.

They're a mess; a competent one, but still.

"Oh yes," Acxa finds her voice, her hands going behind her back as she straightens up (ha, get it, Veronica thinks, and curses Lance twice for it). It's like she's about to report to Keith or Krolia, not her cute girlfriend.

And no, Veronica is not wrong for calling herself cute, Acxa has admitted it on several occasions. Or, a description akin to the word cute, at least.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd accompany me to the park later tonight," Acxa says, and for a moment, Veronica's heart skips a beat. Is this it? Are they going to go on a date?

An  _anniversary_  date?

"For training."

Veronica's smile falls. She can hear cheesy glass breaking side effect in those movies Lance loves so much, and she tries not to let the pieces fall to the floor. "...training?"

_Why_?

"Yes, it's important we stay physically fit for any hiccups, even in this time of peace," Acxa instructs, a complete 180 from the girl who'd just been kissing the daylights out of Veronica a few minutes prior. "I thought we could still spend time together if we did it this way?"

Oh...

Acxa tilts her head with the question, her hair falls from behind her pointed ears, and Veronica sighs. The 'spend time together' makes her soften despite her sadness. Even when Acxa is being responsible and stoic, she's thinking of Veronica. Maybe that's enough.

It's not her exact idea of an anniversary date, but...

The park is still romantic. Exercise or not. There will be stars above them, lamp light...

But before Veronica can work out all the technical things, before she can even cross into that hell, Acxa smiles at her, all vulnerable and open.

Veronica's mind is made up, and details go out the window.

She shrugs, reaching forward to squeeze Acxa's hand one last time before they split up, and forgets all her previous worries. It's tense at first, and the fact Acxa must be somewhat nervous just enslaves Veronica's heart altogether. "Of course. It's a great idea."

And as long as she gets another kiss or two out of it, a night with Acxa can never be a waste.

\--

This park has come a long way since the Galra invasion. Thanks to Allura, it has life again, the trees so large and vibrant they almost shade them from the moon's light.

But she and Acxa have never been a fan of that.

They race to the top, the warm-up to what's sure to be a night of sore limbs and sweat.

And not in the fun way.

Still, there's something refreshing about leaving the tight quarters of the Garrison. The wind rushes through her, biting and chilly, filling her lungs and freeing her spirit. Plus, Axca stays right in front of her, a beacon to chase after. Veronica does so, all too willingly.

When they reach the top of the one hill, down the cobblestone path surrounded by lamps and fireflies, Veronica stops to catch her breath. The view never gets old. It looks over the entire park, the lights of the slowly rebuilding city shining in the distance. It brings tears to her eyes, thinking how far they've come.

Earth is so much older, braver now. So is she.

She looks to where Acxa stretches leisurely, and reaches for her hand. It doesn't come as a shock to Acxa anymore. Her girlfriend smiles, her hand wrapping around Veronica's tightly, so protective for no reason.

Well, she supposes they've been through a lot. No one just gets over that.

Veronica takes it in, snuggling up to Acxa side. She's tense for some reason, but she often is when she's geared up for some training.

Training with Acxa is never anything short of intense, and Veronica knows she hates to waste time.

With one final fond stare at the landscape in front of them, Veronica pulls away, walking in the direction of the next path. It goes for a while; now  _that's_  a run.

Then maybe they can do some light combat practice. Acxa probably won't beat Keith anytime soon in the form he's in now, but she'll certainly try, and Veronica will root for her until she one day reaches success.

Gesturing to the terrain, Veronica turns back to Acxa, who hasn't moved an inch. Odd. "So, did you want to start the run here or...?"

Acxa either doesn't hear her, or...or Veronica doesn't know. Maybe she's frozen, because that's the only logical explanation for how stiff the other looks. It's not normal, not around Veronica.

Acxa's back is to her, but she can see her head move slightly, yearning to find Veronica in her periphery. It's adorable, but concerning.

Did Veronica do something? Maybe there's something back at the base Acxa wanted to do...

She approaches with caution, not wanting to stress her girlfriend out further if something is truly wrong. But Acxa doesn't flinch or shake her off when Veronica joins their hands again; in fact, she gives in, turning towards Veronica with ease.

The cogs are turning though, ruminating over something Veronica desperately wants to dive into. "Acxa? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

It's not impossible, they'd been going pretty fast from the start.

But Acxa doesn't entertain the questions. Veronica can tell when her mind is set on one thing and one thing alone. Acxa inhales sharply, her eyes shut as she squeezes Veronica's hands. "I lied before."

It's not exactly something someone wants to hear from a lover, but given Veronica has zero idea what Acxa is referring to, all she can do is arch a brow. "Oh?"

"Earlier...what I wanted to talk to you about," Acxa breathes, slow and unsure, and Veronica's heart skips. Her girlfriend is really trying, at what she doesn't know, but she steps forward in encouragement anyways. "It wasn't...training."

One of Veronica's hands reaches up, cradling Acxa's face. Her skin is so unique, like velvet, a texture unlike any other. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

And she means it. She has no doubts, and trusts Acxa completely. Whatever this is...it's nothing bad, because Acxa doesn't have a bad bone in her body.

Leather jacket or otherwise.

Slowly, Acxa leans into the touch. "I know."

Veronica nods, knows when her girlfriend needs the silence to think. For someone so blunt, Acxa can be weird about words. She wonders if that's her own influence too.

Acxa's eyes open, glowing extra bright in the darkness, and Veronica shivers. "Veronica, I don't know if you know, but we've been together for over a deca-phoeb, or 365 of your days. I asked Keith to do the math, though he seemed quite confused--"

At once, Veronica blanches. It must be accompanied by some kind of feral-cat noise, because Acxa notably startles. The words leave Veronica's mouth without permission or filter. "Wait, you  _know_  it's our anniversary?"

_What_?

She's sure it must be some mistake, but...well, how can it be?

"Yes?" Acxa blinks with her words, cautious. "You do as well?"

And for some reason that combo, that smooth voice with such an intense, inquisitive look, has Veronica's knees threatening to buckle. She's not sure why she feels so warm all of a sudden, so antsy, but if she had to make an educated guess, she'd say they're the symptoms of excitement.

"Of course I do!" She says, bouncing on the heels of her feet. Her hand falls from her girlfriend's cheek to press against her own heart; it's beating abnormally fast. "It's all I've been thinking about!"

And though Acxa seems mostly pleased with this reaction, the question comes pouring out. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ah, right.

But listen, it's so much easier said than done. Though, if Veronica had known broaching the subject wouldn't be met with total loss, she would've done it right away!

Smile crumbling just a bit, she realizes she might've wasted their whole day being fearful around the one person determined to protect her. "I thought you wouldn't be aware, that it was pointless..."

Aloud, it's especially childish, and founded in nothing.

Acxa's nose scrunches up, unable to fathom the words at all. She reaches up to Veronica's face, gliding her fingers around the bags of exhaustion which come from late night research and planning. Acxa never found them unsightly. "Nothing about you is pointless to me, nor should it be for anyone else," she asserts, and for a moment, her face darkens. "Or I'd have to--"

It's enough to make Veronica giggle, a sound which ends the tirade immediately. God, she really is lucky to have her girlfriend, she should've just spoken up. "Acxa, no maiming people, remember?"

The teasing lilt in her tone is back, enough to make Acxa dissolve; the pout returns, and Veronica is ten tons lighter.

"...persuade them."

Veronica snorts. "Sure."

Veronica notices how warm she feels, a fortunate bonus (of all the endless ones) which came with being close to Acxa. The alien seemed to radiate heat, or maybe that had something to do with both of them, and the nonstop pull which brought them together. Veronica has half a mind to kiss her, to end the talk for the rest of the night, but then sense grips her. "Wait so, you really did want to bring me out here for a date?"

She can't stop her eyes from sparkling, though she's sure the last thing on Acxa's mind is something traditional.

Acxa tenses, and it's back to square one. Though, not exactly. Now, Veronica is more than happy to press. "Well, a little more than that..."

But that's not the usual tone of avoidance and uncertainty which Veronica is used to. It's shy, vulnerable.

For once in her life, she keeps her mouth shut, and lets the silence envelop them. Acxa will speak when she's ready, and Veronica has been more than willing to wait. From awkward conversations at the firing range all that time ago, to now...

Acxa won't hide forever.

The alien breathes in, her hand stays on Veronica's cheek; it trembles as she looks into her eyes, the amount of love there so searing Veronica might cry.

"Veronica, the time I've spent near you, it's been more than I could ever ask for," Acxa says, her gaze flicking down to her feet for a moment. "In truth, I'm not sure I would've ever thought to ask for something like what we have, I was so clouded. I never knew what direction to go in, or who to trust. But you once said you wanted to get to know me, to be my friend, and now I feel like you have every part of me."

Acxa's breath comes out shaky, but at least she's breathing. Veronica grows more and more lightheaded by the second. Acxa squeezes her hand, slowly, but there's frustration there too. Like if she could, she'd say so much more. "You're...so very important to me."

It's more than Veronica needs. She could replay that forever, and never get sick of it.

"Acxa..." It's all she can manage, so loving and  _right_  on her lips.

Acxa's eyes smile back, like she knows. But before Veronica can move along, to assume that's all, Acxa straightens up in her ever-touching warrior fashion, and sends Veronica's world spinning. "I don't know if it's customary here on Earth, but I know when my mind is made up about something, and I won't wait any longer."

Veronica tilts her head, but Acxa must be trying to get it all out at once. She doesn't pause, just delivers the blow with no chance for Veronica to survive.

"Veronica," Acxa says, stepping impossibly closer, until Veronica can feel her breath against her cheek. "Would you be my mate, for life?"

Veronica's heart stops and restarts in the span of a few seconds.

_Mate for life._

She's been around the Galra enough to know what that means. Her eyes are growing mistier by the second, which is hilarious, because she can tell it makes Acxa start to panic.

As if Acxa could ever be wrong about Veronica's answer. She's only 205% sure of her response, if she's correct.

"Are you..are you asking me to marry you?" Veronica asks, breathless, and one stupid, single tear makes its way through the gates.

Acxa blinks, unsure, and the way she bites her lip is too adorable. Veronica wants to tackle her again, of course, but this time she actually will. "Is that...is that the proper terminology?"

Veronica laughs, loud and ecstatic in the silence of the park, and then she's jumping into Acxa's arms, sending them down to the grass below.

They roll a little down the hill, falling into some of the weeds which still haven't been cleared away. Veronica wouldn't have it any other way.

Acxa's braid might as well be a ponytail now, with how much it's spilled out, and she looks absolutely stunned with her beautiful face framed by the long grasses. Veronica laughs; she'll have to teach her to do her hair properly, before she goes again.

Or maybe, just maybe, Veronica will go with her one of these days.

For now...

"No," Veronica whispers, pecking Acxa's lips gently, and it surely won't be the last kiss of the night. "What you said was perfect."

Acxa smiles slowly as Veronica's teary-eyed expression turns mischievous, and the rest of the night is planned for them.

The rest of their lives, really.

They have much to talk about, a lot to  _think_  about, but they'll get through it. They're already been through so much.

So they'll take everything on, as  _mates_ , one small problem at a time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Please go read [Ju's fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/works) bc she writes some of the best sheith ever!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
